


A Nap and some Fluff

by OneFanderOutOfMany



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: FLUFF!!, I just wanted to write fluff, M/M, mostly patton and logan tho, possible logicality, take it how you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFanderOutOfMany/pseuds/OneFanderOutOfMany
Summary: Logan has been working for many hours. Patton comes in and a nap pursues.orPatton and Logan FLUFF!! plz, it's better than how it's summarized.





	A Nap and some Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> basically a lot of fluff but I'm not sry ha! hope you enjoy! hope ya had or have a good day!

Logan sat at his laptop typing away only stopping every once and a while to take a sip of his coffee. He had been working for the past 24 hours and hasn't stopped yet. Thomas needed to get this video out and he really needed to get his work done.

After a bit, Logan heard a knock on his door. He looked to the door and back at his laptop a couple times before his sleep-deprived mind caught up to speed and thought of an answer.

“Who is there?” Logan asked, sleep present in his voice.

“It’s Patton! Can I come in?” The fatherly side said through the door. It once again took Logan a moment to think of an answer. 

“Yes, come in,” Logan said.

Patton walking into the room after Logan answered him and even he could hear the tiredness through his usually professional cover-up. Logan was sat at his desk with his laptop open to a document that was titled ‘Video’ and the day's date.

“Hey I was just coming to check on you, you haven't been out of here in a while and I was getting worried.” Logan just nodded sleepily taking another sip of his half-empty coffee.

Patton looked at the other noticed the unusual messiness of his desk and disheveled hair and bags under the other side’s eyes. “Um, Lo? How long has it been since you’ve slept?” Logan seemed to process what he just asked before asking what time and day it was.

“Uh.. 3 pm on Tuesday.” He said looking at his watch.

“Since Monday,” Logan said matter-of-factly before turning back to his laptop and continuing typing.

“Monday?! Nope, Logan Sanders, you are getting sleep NOW.” Patton said walking over and stealing the laptop.

“HEY!” logan yelled pouting, reaching up and making grabby hands at the laptop still in the father figure’s hands. Patton couldn’t help but think the scene was cute and he made sure to save the document before closing it out and setting the laptop away from the logical side.

Patton then reached over and picked up Logan bridal style and carried him to his bed. Logan barely making a fuss because ‘it was sooo warm nowww’ Patton was about to set the sleep deprived side down on the bed but Logan wouldn’t let go of him. Patton sighed and set down with Logan still in his arms pulling the blankets over them both suppressing a squeal as Logan adjusted so he was in the parental side’s lap, curled into his chest.

Not much later, Patton heard soft snores and opted to playing with the other side’s hair. He sighed contently and later found himself drifting off.

Later Roman came looking for Patton and peaked into the room to see the two cuddled up together and ran off literally dragging Virgil with him shushing his questions as they neared the room. He opened the door and showed him the sides and Virgil cooed at how cute it was chuckling afterward. “We are like school-girls with the latest gossip.” He whispered turning to Roman who had his phone out. Virgil took a couple pictures as well before walking over and gently taking the glasses off the two and Roman adjusted the blankets so they were wrapped around the two more comfortably.


End file.
